


threads of fate

by aphoticdepths



Series: 7kpp Week [1]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Ficlet, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'if you're reading this, i have died'. 7kpp week, day 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	threads of fate

Lady Tomo of Jiyel took a deep breath as she held the book in her hands.

Her hands were shaking.

That was…this was all…

She could do this. She could do this. It was nothing more than a letter being written.

She dipped her quill pen in the ink. She could write this in her native language, but…no, if she had to write a dramatic letter straight out of one of those ridiculous gothic novels, she had to make it readable to the one it was intended for.

She moved the pen onto the paper, and took a moment to breathe heavily and steady her hands before she began to write.

_Dear Hamin-_

_If you’re reading this, I have died._

She was nearly cringing reading that over. Ugh, how  _melodramatic_  her own writing was. What fool’s mind had this come from?

_I would like to assure you to not blame yourself. I have been keeping this from you for reasons of not wanting to have to deal with reactions, as well as not wishing to have any others know that there has been at least one attempt on my life._

_This attempt on my life, by the way, is not related to the ride. I was poisoned, by underhanded means meant for my cousin. I have been doing my best to counteract it while I was alive, and due to this, I have not been given many opportunities to be able to find the killer, though I will be doing that as well._

_(I apologize for the-)_

No, no, no. She shouldn’t have…she scribbled over the lines. It would be poor time management to simply throw this out for misusing the word ‘killer’.

_To be able to find the culprit, though I will attempt to do this as well._

_I would like you to, if you are reading this, find whoever attempted to kill Jiya, and in the hypothetical future this letter is residing in, succeeded in killing me._

Should she perhaps add…Yes. She should.

_I love you, and I apologize for not informing you that I was dying._

_-Tomo(or Glitter, if you would prefer in this case)_

The only question was where she was to put it. Well, if the poison escalated, she could presumably give the letter to Jasper and tell him to give it to Hamin. Yes, that would work.

She realized that her eyes had been tearing up, and that that was not a symptom of her poisoning. She wiped them with one still-shaky hand.

How very illogical of her.


End file.
